


After

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: ooc预警！！！！！





	After

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警！！！！！

   擎天柱拿到了领导模块，重新成为了领袖。而补天士变回了那个快乐的小跑车热破。其实热破特别高兴，所以当他看见杯子看他的眼神很复杂时，他笑着安慰了一下这个老兵，然后在庆功宴上溜走了。

 

   热破并不是因为尴尬才不去的。他是想要去飙车了。自从他成为领袖以来，他几乎从来没有飙过车。他感觉自己的引擎都快要锈了。哦对了，还有钓鱼。热破带上了渔具，他打算一直飞奔到他和丹尼尔一起钓鱼的那个湖边，钓上一条大鱼。他也好久没有钓鱼了，也不知现在还能不能钓上。做好准备工作，他一声不响地跑了。

 

    通天晓费了好大的周折才找到了热破。他在派对上没有找到这个靓丽的小跑车，便半途离席去找了。

 

    夜幕已经拉了下来，群星仿佛是被点亮的一个个灯盏，可爱又温暖。他一边找，一边考虑着措辞。他们现在的关系又回到了当初，通天晓一下子有些适应不过来，他一路上都在考虑未来他们之间的关系发展。通天晓甚至冒出过停止交往的念头。

 

    啊这可不行，这个想法被通天晓一票否决了。也就在这时，大卡车看到了湖边正在钓鱼的小跑车。他的脸上又出现了那热破才会有的骄傲、张狂不羁。热破听到了通天晓变形的动静，他转过头来打招呼道：“晚上好Magnus，要一起钓鱼吗？”“不了，我不会钓鱼，谢谢邀请。”通天晓拒绝后来到热破的身旁，找地方做了下来。

 

    这之后就陷入了尴尬的沉默。通天晓在组织着语言，而热破在专心致志地钓鱼。实在无法忍受这奇怪的氛围，通天晓终于还是开口了：“Roddy，你有没有想过……你之后在博派里的地位会怎么样？”“还能怎么样吗？像以前那样当个小战士呗。”热破不假思索地说道。通天晓听到后，确认他并没有认真思考过这回事。

 

    这也确实没啥可以思考的。思忖了片刻，通天晓终于进入了正题：“那我们的关系将何去何从？”热破愣了好一会，随后突然生气了。“你是想要分手吗？”“不，我不是这个意思。我们以后的上下级关系又回到了从前，这样……还合适吗？会不会暴露？”热破没有回答，他放下了钓竿直视着通天晓的光学镜片，他试图从那双泛着蓝光的镜片中看出些什么。

 

     没有任何防备得，通天晓被热破强吻了。他并没有持续很长时间。小跑车捧着蓝白大卡车的头雕说道：“就算上下级的关系倒回去了又怎么样？暴露了又会有什么事呢？我现在已经不是Prime了，Magnus。”热破说完，又吻了上去。他将金属小舌探进对方的口腔，勾着通天晓的纠缠不休。

 

    情到深处一切都顺理成章。热破坐在通天晓的怀里，努力地吞下那个规格有些超标的输出管。以前他也是卡车，所以并没有特别疼。但是他现在变成了小跑车，接口也变小了。他刚刚坐下去一半就痛得清洗液都快要流下来了，不断流出的润滑油似乎没有起多大作用。通天晓抚摸着他背后的小翅膀，不时在中间多停留一阵。这儿是热破的敏感点，他想转移一下热破的注意力。然后他吻住小跑车，将所有的尖叫堵进胸口，他扶着热破的腰向下按到了底，随后把他压倒在地上。

 

    热破感觉接口金属内壁被撑到了极限，散热系统疯狂地工作着，脸上布满了冷凝液。他用手捂着光学镜片，系统不断弹出各种警告 。好疼，在通天晓缓慢地抽动时他如是想到。这个庞然大物在自己的接口里随便什么动作都能让他受到刺激。

 

    时间紧迫，他们要赶快回去。通天晓也不管热破有没有适应，他开始快速地抽动着，像他们以前那样。他忘了他们现在的机体差距。热破哭喊着，双腿缠到通天晓的腰上，接口处不停分泌着润滑油和交合液。手在对方的身上又是抓又是挠。极致的痛苦和极致的快感交织在一起，热破很快就过载了。

 

    这是第一次通天晓对热破这么粗暴。事后，他们简单地清理了一下草地，事实上只有通天晓在做，热破在一边躺着半天都没有起来。他忽然抓住通天晓的手，“等会再走，可以吗？”


End file.
